Wrong Time, Wrong Place
by Kylo Binks
Summary: Anakin Skywalker finds himself 19 years in the future (during the time of A New Hope). He must team up with the Rebel Alliance to help defeat the empire, all while searching for clues to discover the Jedi's, republic's, and his own fate in this timeline. Includes characters from both trilogies. Time Travel AU. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Author Notes** : I do not own or pretend to own any concept, character, or any aspect dealing with the Star Wars franchise. Secondly, this is a common fanfiction concept, so if it is similar to someone else's, that is most likely a coincidence.

* * *

 **Set about a week after "The Wrong Jedi"**

As Anakin's ship landed inside the Tedi temple hangar, he was lost deep in thought. His whole life seemed confusing since the recent departure of his padawan. He took a deep breath and flipped a switch to eject his trusty companion, R2. After a moment of contemplating thought, Anakin opened the canopy and climbed out.

Immediately he sensed a familiar presence. Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of his long-time friend and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The bearded man walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back into the temple halls.

"I see you've made it back in one piece," Obi-Wan told him.

"It was nothing my troops couldn't handle, Master. Besides it was only a few Separatist ships."

"Well, you surely forgot to check in with the council after your little skirmish," he added, still annoyed with his former padawan's unusual behavior.

"Oh, I guess I was just distracted," he mumbled.

Obi-Wan frowned and looked his former apprentice in the eyes.

"Is this about Ahsoka?"

" _No_. I just forgot to do it, all right," Anakin snapped.

He wasn't convinced at all. With an exasperated sigh, he tried again.

"Anakin, please, I am only trying to help-"

"Well _stop_. I am tired of your attempts to make me feel better... they aren't working."

Obi-Wan sighed and they continued walking through the temple in silence. After what seemed like hours of endless hallways and lifts, they reached the hall of their apartments. Anakin stepped over to his to door and with the wave of his hand, opened it. Just as he was stepping over the threshold, a sharp pain jolted through his body and into his head. With an alarmed cry he fell to his knees with his hands clenching his temples. Obi-Wan saw this and rushed over. However, as quickly as the pain came, it left.

"What was _that?_ Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"Ugh, it was nothing. Perhaps it was just a headache," he mumbled.

"No it wasn't. Don't try to lie to me," he scolded suspiciously.

"I'm fine master, really."

"Whatever. If you so insist… At least promise me that you'll do something about it if it keeps happening." Obi-Wan asked with a great deal of worry.

"Master, I am _fine_ ," Anakin snapped. He stood up and stumbled into his room, slamming the door behind him with the force. The second he reached his bedroom, he collapsed into his bed, falling into a deep sleep within seconds.

Obi-Wan stood outside Anakin's apartment with worry. He had a suspicion, no a _feeling_ in the force, that something was definitely not normal. To make matters worse, that feeling surrounded his former padawan specifically. He had a strong sense of foreboding. Something was about to happen. Just as he was turning away, a blinding light came from within Anakin's room and blasted him to the ground. He forced himself up, gathered his senses, and tore into the apartment. What he found shocked him, or rather what he didn't find. Anakin had disappeared. Frantically, he searched under the bed, in the fresher, and even out on the balcony. His long-time friend was gone.

* * *

Anakin awoke in the sand. Slowly opening his eyes, recovering from the blinding sensation in the force, he immediately cursed. Above him lie two distinctive suns. Two, which he hoped to never see again. Out of every miserable planet in the galaxy, he was stuck on his own home planet. On Tatooine.

"Ugh… What the kriff was that?" he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, somehow hoping to relieve the throbbing pain. Once he somewhat recovered, he heard an engine behind the rocks, increasing in volume at an alarming rate. He turned around only to have a large red speeder swoop around the corner and hit him directly in the chest. He was thrown back several feet, onto the ground, and effectively knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey, sorry for the quick prologue. I just kind of wanted to get into the "action". Thanks for reading! Chapter 1 should be finished very shortly, I'll upload as I finish. Please review and leave some constructive criticism. Please don't just leave rude comments. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for reading. Sorry for the kind of short chapters. On the bright side that means I can upload them more often. :) Once again I don't own Star Wars. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate them! I will try to keep the comments in mind to try and improve the writing. On a side note, events are going to play out differently than the movies, due to the extra character. That's why it's AU.

* * *

LUKE POV.

Luke Skywalker was in a lot of trouble. His whole day had been turned upside down. This was because one particular, blue R2-unit decided to go rogue and escape into the desert during the night. It was on a secret, important quest looking for a man named "Obi-Wan Kenobi", who was probably important somehow, but at the moment, Luke only cared about getting R2 back home before his uncle found out about him taking off the homing beacon. If that did happen, well he didn't really want to think about that. _Great_. With a large amount of sarcasm, Luke thought. _Once again, it's my fault for all of this mess. I was tricked by a_ droid _._

Currently, he and C-3PO, a gold protocol droid, were hunting through the desert in his red X-34 land speeder. After hours of little to no success, the alarm of the radar shook him out of his reverie.

"There is something dead ahead on the scanners. It might be are little R2 unit. Hit that accelerator," he announced to his metal co-pilot. The moment Threepio hit the switch, they began racing over the sand dunes. In the distance, Luke recognized the large, rocky canyons of the Jundland Wastes. Pushing his worry of the Tusken Raiders aside, he guided the speeder into the canyon. Just as he looked down at the scanner again, feeling confident about his chances of finding R2 before his uncle found out, a large figure appeared from behind the rocks and crashed into the speeder. A large thud and a shout later, Luke somewhat recovered from his utmost shock.

"What the kriff was that?! Was that a Tusken Raider?" Luke exclaimed with a surge of worry and guilt.

"I believe, Master Luke, that we crashed into a human lifeform," C-3PO replied automatically in his usual monotone voice.

"Do you think he's okay?" Luke asked, still worried for the unfortunate person's health. _Because if he's not, I am dead with Owen._ Ignoring Threepio's irrelevant calculations, he hopped over the edge of the speeder and began silently moving towards the person, who was still lying on the ground. The man let out an unconscious groan, and Luke let out a sigh of relief. _At least he isn't dead._ The man was dressed in dark brown robes of some sort, and he had two leather straps tucked beneath a utility belt. Around his waist, Luke caught a glimpse of a reflection of light. Gathering his courage, and driven by curiosity, he reached down and pushed the robe aside. Lying in the sand was a metal cylinder. It appeared to be a hilt, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Master Luke, I believe we should continue our search if we want any likely chance of finding that near-sighted scrap pile," Threepio called from the still hovering speeder.

"We can't just leave him out here! Here, help me get him into the back of the speeder," Luke demanded.

Threepio got out and hurried over to where Luke was standing. Helping as much as he could, the two managed to lift the man from the hot sand and drop him into the back seat. Luke ran back and retrieved the weapon and attached it to the man's belt.

"I keep getting myself into an even bigger mess." Luke muttered as he climbed back into the speeder.

With the extra companion, they set off again, guiding the vehicle through the valleys and canyons of the Jundland Wastes. The signal on the scanner constantly became stronger, giving Luke the first hope of the day. Finally, after hours of searching, he saw the shimmering of metal in the distance.

"There he is!" Luke shouted to his oblivious co-pilot. They flew the speeder over the rocks until they at last caught the escaping droid.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Artoo beeped a feeble reply. "Come on, let's get you back in the speeder." Suddenly, the droid began to whistle and beep frantically, as if trying to warn him. Luke turned to Threepio. "What's wrong with him now?" he asked.

"Oh my…sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast, and one from the west," Threepio replied with worry.

"Sand people!" Luke replied. He let out a sigh. His day was just getting worse and worse. "Come on let's have a look." He grabbed his rifle from the speeder and began to walk towards the cliff side when he had a thought. He stopped and turned back to the gold protocol droid. "Wait, Threepio, why don't you stay and watch over that man until I get back." He turned back and continued to walk until he heard a voice from his right.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice called. Surprised, Luke turned and saw a figure in the distance. The man wore a large brown cloak, light brown robes, and a belt similar to the one the other man had.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? What are you doing out here?" Luke questioned.

"I was out here look-" he started.

"Sir, sir, Master Luke, I am sorry for the interruption, but something has come to my attention!" Threepio shouted as he hurried towards Luke.

"What is it?" Luke asked as he turned back.

"Artoo keeps repeating that he knows the man that we found!" he shouted. Suddenly, Ben became very interested in what he was saying. So did Luke.

"You mean the man we ran into?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Artoo says that the man was his former owner," Threepio replied.

"Do you think that he means Obi-Wan?" Luke asked. He was oblivious to Ben's curious reaction.

"I don't think so, sir," he stated. Ben, who had been quiet this entire time, suddenly coughed to get their attention.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked Luke.

"Yeah. That R2 unit brought us out here looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know him?"

"Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan," Ben mumbled while deep in thought and reverie. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time…"

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Luke said, dejectedly.

"Oh, he's not dead, not yet" Ben replied with humor.

"You know him!" Luke exclaimed.

"Of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born." His tone was full of memories.

"Then the droid does belong to you," Luke stated.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid…" Ben admitted.

"You don't? This droid believes to belong to you." Luke wondered.

"What did you say its name was?" Ben asked.

"R2-D2" he replied.

"Interesting…" Ben wondered off into his thought.

"So do you know him?" he asked.

"Oh, I know him… we spent many times together…" he trailed off again.

"If you don't mind, how did you meet him?" Luke wondered, hoping not to be too intrusive.

"I met him around thirty years ago… before the Clone Wars…" Ben replied, still lost in his memories. Luke thought about this new information for a moment before he remembered something else.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on that man," Luke stated as he stood up from where he was sitting on a rock.

"Oh, go ahead. I don't mind." Ben absentmindedly replied. Luke left the man and walked over to where his speeder was in the distance. When he got there, he gazed upon the man once more. He looked familiar somehow, yet Luke was certain he had never seen him. He continued to study the man, when he suddenly let out a sigh.

Startled, Luke slowly backed away, not wanting to intrude on the man's rest. The man groaned and slowly opened one eye, followed by the other.

"Ugh… who are you?" he mumbled with pain evident in his voice.

"Oh, my name is Luke…. Lars," he finally replied. His uncle and aunt had warned him that his last name was a dangerous one, though they didn't bother to explain why. Taking this advice, he decided it would be best to not go blurt it out to a complete stranger.

* * *

ANAKIN POV.

"Oh, my name is Luke Lars," the stranger above him answered. He nodded. _Wait! Lars on Tatooine! It might just be a coincidence_. "And you are?" the kid asked him. Knowing very well that he was a well-known figure and important general for the republic, he decided it would be best not to give his full name to a possible separatist.

"My name's Anakin," he told the kid and held out his hand. The kid took it and greeted him.

"Anakin…?" he asked.

"Kenobi," he responded with little thought. _Kriff. Out of all names to come to his head. Kenobi. Kenobi's super well known and associated with Obi-Wan. He would just have to play along with it to not arouse any suspicion._

"Kenobi…" Luke repeated. "You know, there's another Kenobi just back there. Perhaps he's a relative."

 _Obi-Wan!_ He immediately thought. Perhaps he found his way out here as well.

"Perhaps. Why don't we go over there and meet him."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Thank you all for reading again. Feel free to review or do whatever. Hopefully, I can upload again soon. :)


End file.
